Remnant: World of Crimes
by AlliesWritingFanFiction
Summary: AU. Stalkers, corruption, drug dealers, etc...Such crimes and activities have recently risen in numbers. With the help of Vale's Baker Street boys: Sherlock Holmes from Vacuo, and John Watson from Mistral, along with some Huntsmen and Huntresses, they will solve all crimes in order to bring peace to the world. Rated T (possibly M) for crimes involved.


**Welcome to a new story by me...Remnant: World of Crimes**

 **AU: Sherlock used to live in Vacuo, John used to live in Mistral, and they both moved to Vale at 221B Baker Street. John had an additional job as a police officer after getting discharged from the army before quitting that job as well, just a few years after getting accepted into the police division.**

 **Sherlock takes place anytime after Series 2**

 **RWBY takes place anytime after Volume 2**

 **Though they both mainly take place in 2014**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Nightmare**_

 **Location: In a part of a city in Vale**

 **Date & Time: 12th of November 2004 & 1:24 A.M**

It was a quiet night in a city in the kingdom of Vale. Everyone slept soundly, ignoring the daily dilemmas that shook throughout the day earlier.

Until one night, something unwanted happened.

 ***Crash***

The sound of glass-like material being crashed alerted a few sleeping civilians that were close enough to hear what seemed to be a small disturbance. However, the next sound that came to their ears was loud enough to wake up the whole radius of the people who lived near the store.

 ***BOOM***

An orange flash of light was all it needed to alarm the civilians and made them very aware into running away from their beds towards the store as it burned down from the explosion that had occurred a few moments prior.

The crowd was too indulged with looking at the burning store and calling out names for any survivor that they had failed to notice a black-colored vehicle as it drove away from the crime scene, blending in with the shadows.

 **Time: The next morning...at about 11 A.M**

The police of Vale had been alerted of the situation and they had deployed a group of three police officers to check out and investigate the crime scene.

As the three officers arrived, they took note of how distanced the place was from other people. They also noticed how horrid the smell was when they got out of the car. They covered their nose, noting how 'toxic' the smell was.

Well, at how it was quoted by one of the officers, anyway.

"Ugh, what is up with the smell? Did the building keep a barrel of toxic stuff in there? What do you think, John?" One of the three officers spoke up, asking officer John about the smell as they crossed the line that was put there to prevent any civilians from interfering.

"Shut up, Harold. Focus on finding the cause of the explosion and Theodore, stop gagging." Officer John said towards officer Harold and officer Theodore, who was apparently gagging because of the smell.

Nonetheless, they entered the store, holding out their flashlights to brighten their visions throughout the dark ruins.

"I'm sorr-(gag)...sorry, John. It's just tha-(gag)...it's just that, it's so terrible. The smell. It's like someone had died here..." Officer Theodore said while trying not to gag too much.

Officer John sighed.

"I should have expected this. This is why I work with professionals. They can cover much more than you can right now." Officer John said while looking at officer Theodore and officer Harold, who was the only one who looked totally offended.

"Okay, just because you came into the police division after getting discharged from your old profession, don't think that you know everything. I really can't take it anymore with arrogant people like you! You hear me?! I! Can't! Take! It!" Officer Harold screamed at officer John, who kept the stoic face even after the screaming.

"You might as well go and attract the attention of the people out there. Who knows, maybe they would like to hear more screams that came from you." Officer John deadpanned, causing officer Harold to be thoroughly annoyed, walking away to check out other part of the store, muttering something along the line about Mistralian army.

Officer Theodore walked towards officer John without covering his nose, getting himself used to the smell. But before he could say anything, officer John put a hand on officer Theodore's shoulder.

"Don't. Just, don't. I mean, you're still a kid. Well, teenager, technically. I mean, how can someone with the age of 19 be in the police division? And you're not an amateur, even." Officer John asked, curious about the secret of officer Theodore.

Officer Theodore just chuckled.

"And I thought I'm the curious one around here, asking why did you pick me as an apprentice. I was a criminal back then, you know?" Officer Theodore said towards officer John, who just smiled.

"Well, I can't really say I have my reason. Maybe some of it was just because I can see the soul of an honest man in there. And I can see it grow to be the most trustworthy man I'll ever know in my life." Officer John explained, causing officer Theodore to chuckle at him.

"Hey guys! I found something in here! Come quick!" Officer Harold's voice echoed throughout the burned store, alerting the two other officers.

Officer John and officer Theodore went to officer Harold and looked at what officer Harold had found. Apparently officer Harold found a small, unharmed package in the back room of the store.

"What's this package? It's not even scratched, not one bit of it. Did someone put it here before we arrived?" Officer Harold asked, wanting to know the origin of the unharmed package.

At this point, the thoughts of bomb started clouding their minds.

"I'll call the chief officer. I'll get the bomb squad if possible. Theodore, stay here with Harold and get me if something happens." Officer John said, getting a nod from Theodore. He then ran out of the store towards the police car.

"Are you even sure it's a bomb?!" Officer Harold called out, but officer John had already gotten to the police car by the time he screamed the question.

He reached inside the car and grabbed the radio to contact the chief officer.

"This is officer John Watson. We suspected a bomb is in the store, so we need a bomb squad here ASAP." Officer John said into the radio, but got no response in the next few seconds.

"H-Hello? Do you copy? We suspected a bomb is in the store, right now as I speak, so we need a bom-" Officer John did not get to finish his words as a loud sound filled his ears.

 ***BOOM** *

...

...

..."John..." A voice trailed off, calling out for John.

..."John..."

John groaned.

"John!"

John then jolted up on a sofa, looking around as soon as he woke up. He then noticed his flatmate as they drank some coffee.

"Nightmare again, John?" His flatmate asked him as they put the coffee on the small table beside them.

John put his hands on his head, bowing down. A sign of confirmation, his flatmate noted.

"John, stop having nightmare for God's sake. You're making me look bad. And it's not even 7 in the evening yet." His flatmate said, sounding clearly very annoyed.

John lifted his head, looking at his flatmate.

"I'm making you look bad? Sherlock, you're a sociopath. I mean, the police comes for you every time there's a very puzzling case. And you're saying I'm making you look bad just because I have a nightmare?" John asked his flatmate, the name being Sherlock.

Sherlock just shrugged.

"Well, all those cases are just games for me. I especially love it if it's like that one, which one was it? 'The Study in Pink' I think you called it?" Sherlock asked.

John was about say 'yes' until he got shushed by Sherlock.

"Nope, don't say anything. You're interrupting my meditation. And shut your mind up as well. Oh, and wash your face. I believe we have a client coming in right about..." Sherlock trailed off before a woman came into the room.

"Sherlock, there's someone who wants to meet you." The woman said to Sherlock.

"...now. Thanks, Mrs Hudson. Appreciate it. Let them in." Sherlock said, with the woman, Mrs Hudson, leaving afterwards, opening room for the client to come in.

Sherlock then looked at John, who finally came out of the bathroom and took a seat across from Sherlock, wet face accompanying him. John took out a small cloth to wipe his wet face.

"Why not in the bathroom?" Sherlock quickly asked. John noticed this and looked back at the cloth.

"Well, why not? We have a client." John said.

Sherlock sighed. They then heard as the sound of footsteps started making its way into their ears.

As footsteps then echoed throughout the flat, Sherlock took note of how the steps were made and how consisting the steps were.

As soon as the footsteps stopped in front of the flat's door, Sherlock quickly called the client in.

"Come in, gentleman."

And true to Sherlock's word, a man came into the flat. Sherlock took note of how the man looked like.

" _6 foot 6, broad chest, alcohol stains on his clothes, flipped up the arms part. Hair and face always messy. Always have to break up a bar fight, it seems."_ Sherlock's mind assumed as he noted every detail of the man.

"Take a sit." John said towards the man, who nodded and went to sit on the empty chair that positioned so that both Sherlock and John would be in front of him.

"So, Mr..." John started, although the man quickly answered afterwards.

"Please, call me Junior. I'm more recognized by that nickname." The man, Junior, stated towards them.

Sherlock and John both looked at each other before looking back at Junior. Sherlock nudged his head towards Junior, signalling John to ask him instead. John, being a flatmate of Sherlock, already knew what type of person Sherlock is, so he just went on to ask Junior some questions.

"So, what do you need from us?" John asked Junior, who cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well, I heard from the twins at my bar that you two can help anyone with any type of problems, am I right?" Junior asked, wanting confirmation about the duo.

"That depends. What kind of problem are you having?" John asked.

"There's this woman that would always come for some unnecessary information that I probably don't even know. And whenever I can't get her the answer she wanted, she would just destroy my bar, without any care in the world." Junior explained his problem to the duo.

Sherlock and John looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, Junior. What's wrong with it? I mean, sure, wrecking a bar is wrong. But what's the problem in all that chaos?" John asked, turning back towards Junior.

Junior just sighed.

"Well, isn't there a way so that she stops stalking me or something like that?" Junior asked in a desperate manner.

"Well, I don't think-" John started before Sherlock cut him off.

"Tell her off. Now get out." Sherlock said in an stoic manner.

Junior seems baffled and did a double take.

"I'm sorry, wha-" Junior was cut off again by Sherlock.

"I said tell her off. Now please, get out." Sherlock said while pointing at the flat's door.

Junior seemed more irritated and annoyed than Sherlock.

"What good will it do if I just tell her off?! It's not like she'll stop coming to my bar." Junior stated in a mix of desperation and irritation.

Sherlock then pointed at the flat's door again.

"I don't deal with a woman's rage. So please, get out."

Junior couldn't believe this. He stood up and walked towards the door. He then looked back at the duo.

"I can't believe I trusted the twins' words about you two." Junior said while shaking his head, going out and away from Sherlock's flat.

John looked at Sherlock. Sherlock took note.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"He had a problem, Sherlock. And you're supposed to solve it, not make it worse." John said in an manner that spoke, 'almost angry'.

"Well, if it's a problem that involves a rage of a woman, I don't think I want to be involved." Sherlock explained towards John. John chuckled at Sherlock's words.

"Says the guy who got seduced by a dominatrix." John said, reminding Sherlock of a certain woman from Sherlock's past.

Silence then engulfed the flat as none of the duo dared to make a move or say a word. Sherlock then moved closer to John.

"When did it happened?" Sherlock asked. John then went closer as well.

"About a decade ago. Lost two of our men." John answered with a rather stoic manner in order to hide his sadness.

"Well, it's 2014 now. So, let it go." Sherlock stated towards John, who just looked at him and nodded after a few while, agreeing with him.

Soon, the room became engulfed in silence once again.

Well, at least the silence only lasted a few seconds this time when someone familiar came into the flat.

"What is it, Lestrade?" Sherlock asked without looking at the familiar man/detective, Lestrade, who still seemed surprise by Sherlock's deduction. Nonetheless, he had something to tell them.

John also opened his ears to know what Lestrade wanted with them.

"We have a case." Lestrade simply said to them.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

"Come on, John. It's that time again." Sherlock said, getting up and wearing the overcoat as he prepared himself.

John grabbed his cane and looked at Sherlock. Sherlock just gave a small smile.

"Let's solve a case."

 _ **Chapter 1 Ends**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: ...I have no idea what to say here. Maybe review this if you want more of this new crossover.**

 **Oh, maybe you will notice some out of character moments. That's because I have no idea how to write some of Sherlock's characters correctly, even with Doctor Who.**

 **And maybe some improper grammar...welp.**

 **So, that's all.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
